Rodney X Agatha
Character Rodney McNaughton © Zilver_Hawk Agatha Granger © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C' Rodney: Where'd it go...sheesh... I went through a lot of trouble to get that cross..where'd it go?! Agatha: *spots him from afar* So, he's the one with the bounty, huh? Rodney: *spies it in the dirt* There we go...*grins and picks up a rather dusty silver cross necklace* Agatha: *takes her bow* Nothing personal; I just need the dough *fires an arrow* Rodney: *grins and casts Elwind to throw the arrow off course* An arrow? That's all? Really? Agatha: *grins to herself* Little boy, you better not underestimate me. *puts on a thin, near invisible string, tugging the arrow and bringing it back around towards Rodney* Rodney: *taken by surprise, the arrow lodges itself in his arm* GAH! *winces* You'll regret that... Agatha: *grins* They always say that....*calls out to him* I'll at least let you fight for your life, boy! *jumps out of the tree and onto the path* Rodney: *yanks the arrow out and takes a fighting stance* Oh please...I've squashed bugs bigger than you! I'd fight you with my hands behind my back! Agatha: Big words; can you back them up? *takes a fighting stance as well, a Tai Kwon Do defensive position* Rodney: Hmph. *grins* This'll be fun. *casts tornado* Agatha: *fakes yawns in boredom* Really? That's all? Seen it! *easily passes by the slow moving twister and runs towards him* Rodney: Oh? We we're starting now? I was just getting warmed up! *the twister distentegrates, but a gale slowly picks up around them* Agatha: *grins* Too slow, boy! *moves to scissor kick him* Rodney: *flips back* Look who's talking. I've seen children faster than you! Agatha: Try this, then! *quickly draws her bow and fires an arrow before she runs towards him for a follow-up attack* Rodney: *manages to dodge the arrow and block her counter* Boring boring boring. *goes in for a round house kick* Agatha: *ducks* Now look who's boring! *grabs him by the leg and easily tosses him into the air* Rodney: *turns in the air and lands back on his feet* Alright...playtime's over... *the winds around them steadily pick up* Agatha: *calmly awaits his attack, feeling the breeze pick up* Rodney: Wind Scythe!! *using a motion as if he's throwing a discus, he summons a powerful gale into a concentrated area and flings it at her, high speed* Agatha: *times her jump just right, evading the arte, then speeding forward with her fists raised* Child's play! Rodney: *angered* I'd like to see you do better! *clashes fists with her in hand to hand combat* Agatha: *grins* Alright then, but only caused you asked for it! *rapidly kicks him several times in the gut with her right leg, then does the same with her left leg before she backflips and kicks him in the chin, sending him flying up into the air* Storming Blossoms! Rodney: *skids across the ground* ...Geh...*mumbles* I'm gonna' feel that in the morning... Agatha: *stands proudly and confidently* You willing to come quietly or does the bounty's "dead or alive" law come into play here? Rodney: Bounty eh? Like I haven't heard that one before. *laughs* I think the live to fight another day rule comes into play here... *casts a simple spell tossing dust into the air to create a smoke screen and runs off* Agatha: *covers her eyes to safeguard the smoke screen, then huffs in anger* Dammit! I can't believe he got away! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Rodney: *sitting in a tavern* Sheesh...crazy chick. Someone always has to hold somethin' against me... Agatha: *walks into the same tavern, not even noticing him* Bartender, one round of the best damn vodka ya got! Rodney: *recognizes her voice* ...Oh crap... *slowly turns away and discreetly sips his drink* Agatha: *sits three stools away from him and takes a sip of her drink* Ah, the sweet taste of fresh vodka! Almost makes losing that guy seem like no big deal. Rodney: *puts his money on the counter and starts to leave* Agatha: Shame, too; he was actually kinda cute....*shrugs* Oh well, can't have everything. Rodney: *stops for a bit, but manages to keep his ego in check* Not now old boy... Agatha: *notices him, but doesn't recognize him* Hey, you! Don't I know you from somewhere? Rodney: *ignores her and continues walking* Agatha: *gets annoyed* Hey, buddy, I'm talking to you! *approachs him* Rodney: Eh...no. You don't know me. Now go away. I'm busy. Agatha: Now that I get a good look at ya....you have a twin brother or something? Rodney: Yeah...a bit trouble maker he is. Agatha: No kiddin'! He's a tough one; clever, too. Gave me the slip right good, and I never miss a man! Rodney: *crosses his arms and grins* He's never caught. Agatha: *grins* Ah, so he's a challenge, then! It's been a while since a target's given me such a fight! Rodney: Eh really? What's he in trouble for this time? Agatha: *shrugs* He's wanted for a string of thiefs and robberies. Me, I personally don't care; I'm a bounty hunter for the money. Nothing personal. Apparently, though, he's been so much of a menace that he's been included in the exclusive "wanted dead or alive" section of the police's list. Rodney: Really now? I didn't know that. It's a shame...oh well. It's not my problem what he does in his spare time. Agatha: You got any idea why he does it? A klepto, maybe? Rodney: Klepto? Eh, maybe. Or maybe he's just a Robin Hood type figure. I don't talk to him much myself...but I'm sure he has a very good reason. Agatha: Well, whatever the reason, he better let it be known, or the wrong people will be after him. Vigilantes, people can like, but no one likes a thief. Rodney: I dunno'...I'm sure there's plenty of people out there that like a thief. Agatha: Oh, sure! Mind you, I'm speaking the public view on things; thieves are quite the handy little buggers, especially on the battlefield. Rodney: *grins* And he's a pretty darn good sage to if ya' ask me. Agatha: He's cunning with those wind spells, certainly. Though, personally, I think he needs to work on his speed a bit; those spells came out so slowly! Rodney: Maybe he was just goin' easy on ya'. Agatha: I dunno....he made it way too easy for me. From my perspective, if he was going all out, then he's a rookie. Rodney: *crosses his arms* I'm sure he was going easy on you. Agatha: *shrugs* If I see him again and get the chance to fight him, then I'll know for sure. Rodney: *mumbles* ...That can be arranged... Ahem, well, good luck with that. Agatha: Well, if you see him again, tell him he'd better be careful...*mutters* But I'm sure he knows that already Rodney: Will do, sweetie. *grins and leaves* Agatha: *grins to herself once he's gone* He must really think I fell for that! Good looking, yes, but he's got the IQ of a stump... '''End of Support B ' '''Support Level A Rodney: Idiot...sheesh. A twin? Who's dumb enough to fall for that? Agatha: *from above him* Looks whose dumb enough to use the excuse! Rodney: Hm? *looks up* Well well well...look who it is! My number one fan! Agatha: *rolls her eyes* Whatever you say, McNaughton. Rodney: What/ Didn't you miss me? Agatha: *pouts a bit* Aw, you don't remember? We just had a nice little chat at the bar! Rodney: *smacks his forehead* How could I forget? By the way, the vodka there sucks! Agatha: *shrugs* Eh, I take what I can get. Now, how about that fight you promised me? *winks* Show me what you got, little boy. Rodney: *rolls his eyes* Right. About that. Looks like I don't have the time. I'm a busy guy. Gotta' leave town and all that jazz. Agatha: Fine; be that way. I thought you'd like to know that I don't really need your bounty anymore; got another fool on the way back here. Now he was no challenge. You, on the other hand, actually are. I've been itching for a good fight, and I think you can provide that for me. Rodney: Now ya' think so? Maybe I can, maybe I can't. Agatha: You said you were holding back before; prove it. Or are you scared of losing to a woman? Rodney: Naw...I said I was busy. And I never lie. Agatha: Somehow I doubt that....ugh, fine. Rodney: *playfully tousles her hair with a gale* But if it's that important to you... Agatha: *grows very wary* What are you saying? Rodney: Aren't I supposed to be the slow one, sweetie? You gonna' fight or not? Agatha: *grins* Now you're speaking my language! Rodney: Took ya' long enough to catch on...Sheesh! Agatha: *readies her bow* Let's go already! *takes a shot* Rodney: *flips back* I'm bored again! *whips around and casts Elwind, much quicker* Agatha: *barely dodges* Much better! *shoots several arrows in rapid succession* Rodney: Whoa!! *ducks and spins out of the way* I hardly find this fair. You stick me, I blow you away. Sheesh... *lashes out with a whip of wind* Agatha: *ducks under the whip* Since when is fighting fair? *launches another arrow at him* Rodney: *it whizzes right over his head* Hey! Watch the hair! *sends it at her again and lets it fly fast, giving it the appearance of a blade* Agatha: *jumps aside, but her arm is cut by the gale* Ah! *takes another arrow and prepares to fire* Try this! *the arrow begin to glow pink* Power Shot! *the arrow speeds towards Rodney* Rodney: *momentarily distracted, the arrow lodges itself into his shoulder* GAH!! Agatha: Now's my chance! *charges forward to attack* Rodney: *rolls onto his side and yanks the arrow out* *he manages to jump back to his feet, waiting her attack* Agatha; *lashes out with a barrage of kicks* Rodney: *manages to block a few, but one connects with his shoulder* AAAH! Agatha: *grins, then rams into him with her shoulder before knocking him into the air* Rodney: *twists around in the air and casts a wind spell to propel himself back* Agatha: *dodges the human missile, then goes to strike at him again with her fists* Rodney: *smirks as he manages to block her attacks* Oh...by the way. Do you still think I'm cute or was that just a ploy to get my guard down? Agatha: *raises her eyebrow* You heard that? That was me being honest with myself. *goes to kick him upside the head* Rodney: Well, *grabs her foot and pushes her back* for future reference, you have excellent taste. *spins around and tries to elbow her* Agatha: *grabs his elbow before he hits her and pushes back, putting a small distance between them* Glad you think so. *goes to kick him again* Rodney: Well then I-*gets hit in the gut and doubles over* Agatha: Oops...sorry for interrupting you. I was aiming for your thigh but you moved. Rodney: *gasps* It's all good...It wasn't that important anyway... Agatha: Well, now I wanna know what you were gonna say! So spill it, little boy! Rodney: *crosses his arms* Not with that lovely attitude. Agatha: I'm like this with everyone; what, you want a kiss or something? Rodney: *grins* Now that you mention it... Agatha: *grins suggestively* You've caught my interest; go on. Rodney: I've recently come across a small fortune. You've already had your Vodka. I know an inn up town... Agatha: *pretends to be offended* I'm not drunk; I know what you're talking about. Rodney: Oh, well if that's the case, I could just head on home then. Curl up with a good book and some beer. Agatha: *grins playfully* Now, now; I never said I didn't like the idea. Just don't think I'm drink. I'm perfectly sober. Rodney: In that case, I want a straight answer. Yes or no. Agatha: And if I say yes? *winks suggestively* Rodney: Then of course, it's your lucky night. Because yes might just be the right answer. Agatha: Then what are we doing out here, then? Rodney: Apparently, yacking like idiots. *grabs her around the waist* Agatha: *laughs a bit* Now, now, let's wait til we get there before we go wild! Rodney: *rolls his eyes* What's the worst they can do? Stop and stare? Sheesh, but if you insist, I will gladly escort the lady to a proper room. Agatha: *grins and leans close to his ear* *whispers* You're about to learn what I meant by, "wild." *growls seductively in his ear* Rodney: *his grin widens* Might have to tame you then. C'mon. Talk is cheap. *starts to walk off with her in tow* Agatha: Whatever you say, little man. Whatever you say... End of Support A ''' '''Rodney, Tempest Thief and Agatha, Feminine Hunteress After a night of passion and lust, the two became a couple and ran away with each other. Eventually, Agatha's earnings as a bounty hunter interested Rodney much more than petty larceny, so he often joined her on her excursions. Though there was never a formal wedding ceremony, they called each other "husband and wife," raising two children together. Their union was the beginning of a famous clan of bounty hunters who, to this day, are still the most fearsome in the world.